Ask for it
by Sei-chan2
Summary: Wufei gets hurt during a mission and Duo tries to comfort him, but Wufei is just as stubborn as we all know him!


Couple: 2X5 Warnings: Yaoi Lemon, Wufei's POV Disclaimers: still not mine, still no money made...  
  
  
  
"Ask for it!"  
  
We were running. The exit was a hundred meters away and there were only a few seconds left until the building would blow up with an explosion worth remembering. He was running just behind me, as fast as he could. But not fast enough.  
  
"Come on, Maxwell. Hurry up or you'll be history in a few seconds." I shouted over my shoulder. We reached the exit, ten seconds left. We hurried over to the fence, seven seconds left. We nearly flew up the fence, five seconds left. We wanted to jump down, but his black shirt was tangled with the fence. Three seconds left. I ripped the fabric and pushed him down. He was safe. I was still on the fence. No time left. I saw his lips move, forming my name, but the bang that followed was too loud to hear his scream.  
  
I felt the wave of heat, lost my grip on the fence and fell. I landed hard on my right shoulder and my eyes went fuzzy for a few seconds. Suddenly he was there, throwing himself over my body, saving me from the now falling stones and burning wood, the sad remains of the building. As soon as the 'rain' stopped he pulled me to my feet and I tried to clear my vision and my mind again. No success, I still saw everything as if through heavy fog. I tried to stand, but my legs didn't want to obey. He said something I didn't understand. My ears were still ringing from the explosion and my brain wasn't working anymore. He lifted me up and carried me to the hidden jeep. The last thing I saw was a worried look in his wonderful big eyes, then I lost the fight against the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
My name never sounded that glorious before. But then, everything spoken from his lips sounded glorious. A wet towel touched my face, cooled my too hot skin. Slowly I came back to daylight. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by a glad smile. "Geez Wu-Man, thank God you're awake now! Hell, you really scared me, ya know. How're ya feelin?"  
  
I tried to move my right arm, but the sharp pain in my shoulder made the movement impossible. "Great, but my shoulder doesn't seem to know that." He looked at me with a worried but amused expression in his eyes. "That wasn't really a joke, was it? Fucking hell, and I though your head wasn't injured. Well, obviously it is. Lemme see your shoulder. I wasn't brave enough to check you over while you weren't awake 'cause sometimes you can be very strange and I didn't know what ya would do to me if you woke up and saw me touching you everywhere and I thought.....  
  
"Would you please shut up, Maxwell." I barked at him. I knew it was very rude to treat him like that, but I needed peace. And I was very surprised when he really stopped babbling. I allowed him to check my shoulder and bandage it, and then he left my room. I didn't say anything to thank him, and I regretted it once he left my room. Sometimes I was a real asshole. I pulled the blankets up and fell into a light slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was really embarrassing. My shoulder hurt like hell and I wasn't able to do anything on my own. Taking a shower had been a great torture and all my attempts to brush my wet hair failed. So I went down to the kitchen where Duo was busy burning an innocent piece of toast. I threw the brush in his direction and he caught it by reflex. I glared at him and waited for an answer to my unspoken question, but he kept silent. "Want something?" He asked with a sweet innocent smile. I could swear he knew exactly what I wanted him to do. "Have to ask for it, I can't read your mind!" I had never been patient, and so I shouted angrily,"Yeah, I can't move my shoulder." He blinked and pretended to be confused. "So what?" My anger was rising. "Maxwell, don't play the fool, you know what I'm asking for." He smiled and replied in an angelic voice which made my anger reach its zenith. "Actually, you haven't asked for anything. Just ask, and I'll do anything you want me to do, but I still can't read people's minds!" I growled and clenched my fists. "Damn it, would you please help me brush my hair?" I whispered through clenched teeth. He just stood there and smiled. "Oh, now did that hurt? Okay, sit down here." He offered me the chair and I sat down. He started to brush my hair and I was very surprised by how gentle his touch was. Every time I had seen him fighting with his own hair I had nearly felt the pain in my head, but his hands were now so damn gentle they caused goosebumps all over my body. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soft strokes and gentle hands. "By the way, you look really hot in this..... uhm, outfit!" I blushed deeply when I realized that I was only wearing the towel around my waist. He giggled and tugged playfully at my hair. He lowered his head until his mouth was near my ear and whispered,"No need to become a tomato, Wu-chan!" "I think that's enough now, Maxwell."  
  
I got up and grabbed the brush from his hands. I turned to leave, but he held me back and said, "you know, it wouldn't hurt you to say 'thank you' from time to time. Might sound a little nicer and people will help you more often."  
  
"Maxwell, once my shoulder is okay again I won't need help anymore, so don't be a pain in the ass!" I swallowed when I noticed how sad his eyes looked, even though he was grinning as usual. It was then when that I realized that he was sad all the time and his happiness was no more than a mask. I left the kitchen and hurried upstairs to my room. I didn't know why I was such a bastard when I was alone with the braided baka.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Another flash of lightning, followed by an enormous thunderclap. I couldn't sleep. My shoulder wasn't hurting anymore, but my heart was. The week we had lived together in the safe house had surely been hell for him. I was acting like a son of a bitch, hurting him with every word, never thanking him and telling him how badly he did this and how poorly that had been made and so on. And every time he smiled. He didn't complain, he just tried again and again, until I nodded satisfied. He apologized for every mistake, I never did. I sighed and turned onto my other side. The rain and the thunder were nearly as loud as a whole army of Gundams in a battle. But I could hear my door being opened and closed carefully. Duo came up to my bed, flash of lightning making his white silk boxers glow as well as his unusually white face. I frowned. What did he want from me, this late?  
  
"Maxwell, what the hell do you want?" He stopped a few feet away and I saw he was shivering. "Erhm, Wufei, would you mind......... ehm........well..." A crack of thunder interrupted and he jumped like a frightened animal. "Spit it out, Maxwell, I want to sleep!" My voice sounded so furious I wouldn't have wondered if he turned on his heel and left. But he stayed. "May I sleep here, in your bed? Please!" His begging voice made me frown again. "Why, what's up?" my suddenly caring tone surprised even me. "I..... I know it is childish, but... I am afraid of thunder........" He sounded like a little helpless child, begging for a little love and gentleness in the middle of a scary night. I didn't say anything. I shifted the blankets and invited him to lie down beside me. His grateful smile was erased as the thunder growled again. Quick as a mouse he hid under my blankets. I wondered why a strong and brave Gundam pilot like him was so afraid of a silly thing like thunder. I turned my back to him and pretended to fall asleep. He did not move except for his frightened jumping with every rumble of thunder, but they became less and finally they stopped.  
  
I thought he was asleep, but suddenly a light touch at my back caught my attention. His thin warm fingertips stroked my cold skin, very carefully and gently. It was a wonderful feeling and I closed my eyes. The sweet touch continued until a sigh escaped my lips. I slapped myself mentally for interrupting this treatment. I turned my head to look into beautiful eyes. "I'm..... I'm sorry, I just wanted to.......to......" "To what, Maxwell?" He lowered his eyes and whispered with a light blush "I just wanted to know if your skin feels as soft as it looks. I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry!" "I wasn't sleeping." He frowned in surprise and I slapped myself again mentally. Why did I tell him I was awake? I might as well confess that I liked the touch, it would have made no difference. "Oh, sorry anyway." "For what?" "For touching you. I know you don't like that." "So who said that?" Another mental slap. "Well, every time I've tried to touch you in the last few days you acted, well, strange. So I assume you don't like being touched. Sorry for that. I'll never do it again." The regret in his voice made my heart break. I didn't want him to be sad. "What a pity......" I heard myself whisper. NO mental slap. That was exactly what I wanted to say and he needed to hear. He didn't react and so I did. I turned around and moved a little closer to him. He wasn't smiling, he was just staring into my eyes. I couldn't stay still like that. I moved closer until our noses nearly touched. I knew I was as red as a cherry, but I didn't care anymore. He held his breath and waited for me to go further, but I did nothing. I wasn't going to force him to do something he would regret, and so he had to make the next step. "May I touch you again?"came the shy question and he blushed more than I ever thought possible. "So my skin is as soft as it looks to you?" I asked, amused, and he smiled again. This time there was no sadness in his eyes. "No. It's much softer." He reached out and touched my neck with gentle fingertips. "Like silk...." His fingers trailed up, touching my cheeks and went lower to stroke my chin,".......so soft...." He closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of my skin under his exploring fingertips. I let him touch me and watched his beautiful face. So beautiful.... I slowly took his hand in mine and guided his fingers to my lips. I placed butterfly kisses on each fingertip. His eyes opened and he watched me kissing his hand. After a while I kissed my way up, over his wrist, up his arm, over his lean shoulder, all over his delicious neck until I reached his lips. I hesitated a second, then I let my lips brush against his, then I kissed him. I let my tongue slide inside his hot mouth, and he answered the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and the kiss became wilder, more passionate. He moaned softly into my mouth and pushed me into the pillow, now lying above me. We broke the kiss to gasp for air and he started to kiss my face and my neck. I felt my desire rise - along with something else. "Mmhhhh.......Duo......." Suddenly he stopped and looked deep into my eyes. "Wu-chan, that's the very first time you didn't call me Maxwell." "I'm so sorry. I've acted like an asshole, Duo." He smiled and lowered his face until our lips nearly touched. "It's okay, I love you with all your moods and mistakes, Chang Wufei." I pulled him down and we kissed again. He let his hands slide down until his fingertips touched my nipples. I moaned and bucked into his touch. He kissed and licked my chest and sucked at my erect nipples while I freed his hair from the elastic band. I loved his hair and now I was able to touch it, to let the strands slide through my fingers. He pulled my black boxers down and off and threw them onto the floor. I saw little white stars fly around when he started to suck on my length. I moaned and gasped, begged for more. He hold my hips in place with one hand; with the other one, he played with my nipples. I gripped his hair and held his head down, losing self-control with this feeling waving all over my body. I felt I was near the edge and my body tensed, but Duo stopped at that point. I growled and begged, "don't stop............" "You have to ask, remember? I do anything you want me to do, but you have to ask for it." "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" "I think that's close enough" He began sucking harder than before and I screamed in pleasure. I climaxed into his mouth with a yell. He swallowed my liquid eagerly and laid himself beside me. I was still shaking and trying to catch my breath. When he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I want to...........to be inside you....... to make you mine....." I tensed. I had never done this before and I was afraid. He seemed to know my thoughts. "I promise I'll be careful. We can stop any time you want to stop. Will you allow me to be the one to take away your virginity?" I gulped and nodded. His eyes were so full of love now..... He kissed me again and parted my legs with gentle hands. He broke the kiss and laid three fingers onto my lips. I took them into my mouth and let my tongue swirl around them. He pulled them out again and let one of his now wet fingers carefully and slowly enter my body. No pain. A second finger. No pain. A third finger. A very short stabbing pain. Then he touched something inside me and the sweet little white stars appeared again. I thrust back to meet his fingers, but he had already withdrawn them and replaced them with his proud cock. He buried himself slowly and it hurt like hell. His cock was much bigger than his three fingers. He stopped when he realized I had bitten my lip and shut my eyes tight. "Shall I stop, Angel?" "N...No, please go on..." But he didn't. He started to pull out again. "I'm so sorry, I haven't prepared you well enough......I'm..... Wufei!!!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and plunged him with a quick thrust into myself, screaming as if I'd been shot. Tears dripped down my cheek and I sobbed. "BAKA!!!!!! Why'd you do that? Fuck, Wufei that was really stupid!" He started to pull out again but I held him back. "Please move, please don't stop now, move!" He looked at me in disbelief. Then he slowly started to move, and stroked my length with the rhythm of his movements. Soon he was thrusting hard and every thrust hit that spot which made me go crazy. I forgot about the pain and let myself fall into a pool of pleasure. He gasped and called my name with every thrust and soon I felt like exploding again. I scratched my fingernails down his back and screamed his name while spilling my essence over his hand. I wasn't empty yet when he screamed my name and came with a final thrust. He pulled out and collapsed beside me. I was too exhausted to say anything. He smiled and kissed me, then suddenly he froze. He reached down between my legs and when his hand came back there was blood on it. He looked shocked and I pulled his face near mine. "Don't worry. I have to thank you, Duo." He smiled again and kissed my nose. "You said thank you. Did that hurt?" I smiled and played with his sweaty hair, now tangled with mine. My own white elastic hadn't survived our lovemaking. I yawned and placed my head on his chest. "Ai shiteru, Duo." He kissed my fingers and whispered, "Love you too, Angel. Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~  
  
Any comments? Please send feedback! Love, Sei 


End file.
